Pieces of Time
by Mariko Azrael
Summary: PRTF. Katie/Trip for the 1sentence challenge on LiveJournal. Katie/Trip duh , spoilers for the entire series and the crossover with PRWF.


Disclaimer: Not mine

Notes: I claimed Katie/Trip for the 1sentence community on LiveJournal. Long story: you write fifty one-sentence log fics. It's... interesting. But I enjoyed it, a lot! There are a few sentences that are supposed to be for other fics I've written, but I don't think you have to read anything before reading this. There are, however, definite spoilers for the series and the crossover with Wild Force, so consider yourself forewarned.

* * *

**#1, Comfort:**

Katie's not sure what good it'll do, not after Ransik escaping and Lucas acting like a jerk, but she holds Trip anyways and hopes that she can at least give him a little comfort.

**#2, Kiss:**

Their first kiss doesn't exactly go like they do in the those musical movies Katie likes-- their noses bump, their teeth click, he yelps mid-way and somehow Trip's hat winds up falling halfway off his head-- but as far as Katie's concerned, it's much, much better than watching a movie.

**#3, Soft:**

Trip's hair is short and spiky-- which is Katie is so surprised by how soft it feels as she plays with the green strands as he sleeps.

**#4, Pain:**

His body recoils in pain, nerves on fire-- it's not until Katie catches him that Trip's able to get any sense of bearings again.

**#5, Potatoes:**

"The only good potato is the one that's been french fried," Trip tells Katie as he helps himself to her share.

**#6, Rain:**

It's cold and rainy outside, the kind of day when all you want to do is snuggle up against something warm-- and Katie decides to do just that as she pulls Trip closer to her.

**#7, Chocolate:**

"Thank you thank you I love you thank you--" that's all Katie can make out as Trip starts in on the king size chocolate bar (and she makes a mental note to buy chocolate more often).

**#8, Happiness:**

The first time Katie hugged him (because he'd gotten the padd with her homework on it working again), a wave of happiness went through Trip that was so strong, he's not sure if he has entirely recovered.

**#9, Telephone:**

Telephones are outdated, clunky, and require a numerical code to even make a simple call-- but if it means he can talk to Katie on his lunch break without attracting any odd glances, Trip can deal with a little outdated technology.

**#10, Ears:**

Trip pulls his hat over his ears, hoping it'll distract from the fact that his face is almost definitely beet red-- he can't believe that Lucas would ask something like **that** about him and Katie!

**#11, Name:**

Trip's name isn't really Trip: he started going by the nickname when it became obvious that non Xybrians couldn't pronounce it... but after Katie calling him Trip for so long, it's gotten to where that's how he refers to himself in his head.

**#12, Sensual:**

Katie's hovering over him in nothing but a form-fitting tanktop and boxers, with a look in her eyes that reduces him to a stammering wreck-- at least, until she kisses him.

**#13, Death:**

Lucas isn't sure what's worse: Trip, silent and still... or Katie, screaming and sobbing as she holds Trip's body to hers.

**#14, Sex:**

Interspecies sex (or interspecies **anything**, really) is a taboo in Xybrian society-- which is why Trip lives on Earth with his Human wife, Katie.

**#15, Touch:**

Trip's supposed to be putting the finishing touches on his program, but if Katie keeps rubbing his shoulders like that he's thinking he might be able to put it off until tomorrow.

**#16, Weakness:**

When they're alone, he finally lets it all go: that he thinks that he's the weak link in the chain, the harsher visions he has... the nagging guilt that he should have picked something up about Ransik planning to escape... and finally, Trip manages to fall asleep curled up next to Katie.

**#17, Tears:**

"Oh, hey, Trip," Katie stuffs the picture of her family in her pocket (and wipes away the tears from her eyes) before facing him, "Do you need any help with anything?"

**#18, Speed:**

Katie watches on in awe as Trip connects wires with a speed she rarely sees in him-- it's easy to forget since he's so easy-going, but when something captures his interest, there's no stopping him.

**#19, Wind:**

Katie's hair is windswept, face flushed from the unusually cool weather-- and she's so beautiful Trip can't stop staring.

**#20, Freedom:**

Trip left Xybria so he could be free, so that he could follow his path, but he found so, so much more in Katie.

**#21, Life:**

She's not sure when she'll see her family again-- and whether she likes it or not, this is just part of Katie's life now... but as long as Trip is part of her life also, Katie thinks she'll manage.

**#22, Jealousy:**

Katie hates to admit it, but she was kind of glad that Jen was so openly jealous that Wes was enamored with Contemptra-- it meant that she could stop pretending she was happy that Trip had fallen under her spell, too.

**#23, Hands:**

In spite of her strength, Katie could be very gentle when she wanted to be-- like when she offered a hand up whenever Trip fell.

**#24, Taste:**

After a long day of work, nothing beats a slice of pizza-- but Katie thinks watching Trip's face as he savors the taste is better.

**#25, Devotion:**

Trip couldn't help Katie when she needed it most-- it was something she had to overcome herself, whether he likes admitting it or not-- but as Trip follows her down the stairs, he promises himself that next time, he will be there for her.

**#26, Forever:**

Like any other off worlder, Trip sometimes wants to go home again... but then he remembers Katie, and he knows he'll never leave Earth unless she's with him.

**#27, Blood:**

Xybrian blood's a little darker than Human blood-- it's an odd thing to focus on, but it's what keeping Katie calm as she dresses Trip's wound.

**#28, Sickness:**

Wes knows that the future is disease free, but as he watches Trip sigh over Katie, it becomes clear that even thirtieth century science has yet to find a cure for love sickness.

**#29, Melody:**

The musical's melody alone is enough to set Trip's teeth on edge... but he'd watch a marathon of _The Sound of Music_ if it meant he always got to see Katie smile like that.

**#30, Star:**

Once, Trip's home had been among the stars.

**#31, Home:**

But now it's here, with Katie.

**#32, Confusion:**

Courting Katie would be so much easier if he had an idea what to do-- On Xybria, he'd just follow tradition, but on Earth you're supposed to do what 'feels right'-- he's not sure if he can manage that.

**#33, Fear:**

Katie's afraid she'll never see her family again, she's afraid she'll let her team down, but nothing will ever match the cold flash of fear that ran through her when the Quantum Ranger pointed his weapon at Trip.

**#34, Lightning/Thunder:**

Trip takes it all in, the flashing light and the rumbling sounds, so unlike anything he saw back home, and he's so enthralled that he almost misses Katie's "Get back in before you get electrocuted!"

**#35, Bonds:**

Trip can't help but smile when he notices the light glint off of his bracelet (and his gaze falls upon the matching one on Katie's wrist)-- he may not agree with all Xybrian traditions, but he does believe in the bonds that can never be broken.

**#36, Market:**

"Don't even think about trying to sneak those chips in the buggy, Trip, we don't have money for junk food this week-- and don't even try pouting, I'm desensitized to your charms... fine, but just a little bag-- hey, I said **little!**"

**#37, Technology:**

37- Katie'll probably never really understand what Trip can do with technology, but she watches him as he works anyways-- his brow furrows, he chews on his bottom lip, and his eyes light up in a way she has yet to see any other time.

**#38, Gift:**

Trip's hoping against hope that getting Katie a picture frame for the picture of her family isn't stepping on any boundaries.

**#39, Smile:**

So when he sees her smile as she puts it in the frame, relief floods his body.

**#40, Innocence:**

Wes is getting crushed by the two sleeping figures he's sitting next to on the couch-- but Katie and Trip look so adorably innocent curled up into each other that he can't find it in him to wake them up.

**#41, Completion:**

Wes Walker keeps staring down at his brand new Morpher-- he can't get over the shock that they chose **him** for the Ranger Program (and as the **Red Ranger** no less), but his parents had just shrugged and said something about the circle being complete.

**#42, Clouds:**

The sun's just starting to rise, making the clouds turn pink, and Katie can pretend that she and Trip are the only people in the world as they head for work.

**#43, Sky:**

The park is big but Katie has no trouble finding Trip-- his green hair contrasts loudly with the bright blue sky.

**#44, Heaven:**

Trip stirs, opening his eyes just enough to take in the sight of Katie... and even though he's still tired he keeps them open, not wanting to lose a single moment of this rare peace.

**#45, Hell:**

Tears refuse to fall, he can't move, he can barely breathe-- all he can do is stare as they put Katie in the ground and he loses the last connection he had to anything good in his life.

**#46, Sun:**

Katie can tell the sun light's starting to bother Trip (who spends way too much time in his dimly-lit workroom for his own good) and that he's not going to do anything about it, so she shields his eyes for him.

**#47, Moon:**

Trip's silently grateful that Katie can't see him from the angle she's at-- he's got a suspicion that if Katie knew someone was watching her scribble things down in her journal with nothing but a full moon for light, she'd stop.

**#48, Waves:**

Maybe most people wouldn't find a beach party (with twelve Power Rangers, two reformed villains, a Princess, and a robot owl for company) a very romantic honeymoon, but Katie and Trip were too busy having the time of their lives playing in the ocean waves to care.

**#49, Hair:**

It's something Trip will never say out loud, but he prefers it when Katie wears her hair around her face-- which was why his heart skipped a beat when he first saw her in the clothes Wes had given her to wear in 2001.

**#50, Supernova:**

Trip's pretty sure this is what being caught in a supernova is like-- pain and light and flashes of things/people/voices he can never hope to understand... and then Katie catches him, and the world is right again.


End file.
